


Искры и пепел

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [25]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси«Wild Card»
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест





	Искры и пепел

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/0f/5d/BTEpoIp6_o.jpg)

  



End file.
